Massenkontrolle
thumb|150px| unter Einfluss von .|leftMassenkontrolle, meist abgekürzt mit ist ein Überbegriff, der in League of Legends Fähigkeiten oder Zauber beschreibt, die der gewählten Zieleinheit die Kontrolle über sich selbst entzieht oder verringert. Der Begriff wird abgeleitet von der Fähigkeit zur Kontrolle des gegnerischen Teams während des Kampfes, entweder durch Einschränken ihrer Fähigkeiten oder ihrer Mittel zur Flucht. Beispiele dafür sind das Unterbinden von Bewegungsbefehlen oder das Verhindern von Fähigkeitsnutzungen. Da Massenkontrolleffekte effektiv die Kampffähigkeiten eines Zieles einschränken sind sie eine besondere Form der Beeinträchtigung, die im Spiel eine bedeutend größere Rolle spielen kann und daher der eigenen Kategorisierung bedarf. Es gibt in League of Legends viele verschiedene Formen der Massenkontrolle und jede ist für sich einzigartig. Einige Champions sind durch ihre Fähigkeiten von Massenkontrolle abhängig. Dazu kommt, dass es für jeden Massenkontrolleffekt auch eine große Menge an Kontermöglichkeiten gibt. Massenkontrolltypen :Für eine ausführlichere Beschreibung der einzelnen Effekte, besuche die Seite Massenkontrolltypen. Beschreibungen= Im Folgenden sind die aktuellen Formen der Massenkontrolle, die in League of Legends existieren, aufgeführt: * Aktionszwang: Eine Einheit, die unter diesem Effekt leidet, kann die eigene Bewegung und den Angriff nicht kontrollieren, sowie keine Fähigkeiten einsetzen. ** : Eine Einheit, die bezaubert ist, bewegt sich mit verlangsamtem Lauftempo auf den Verursacher zu. ** : Eine Einheit, die sich fürchtet, bewegt sich mit verlangsamtem Lauftempo in zufällige Richtungen. Aktuell gibt es keinen solchen Effekt, der Champions betrifft. ** : Eine Einheit, die flieht, bewegt sich mit verlangsamtem Lauftempo linear weg vom Verursacher. ** : Eine Einheit, die verspottet wurde, versucht den Verursacher mit normalen Angriffen anzugreifen. * : Eine Einheit, die betäubt ist, kann sich für die Dauer weder bewegen, angreifen, noch Fähigkeiten wirken. ** : Eine Einheit, die suspendiert ist, zählt als luftbefindlich für , aber als betäubt für alle Kontermechanismen. * : Eine Einheit, die geblendet ist, verfehlt alle Ziele mit ihren normalen Angriffen. * : Eine Einheit, die entwaffnet ist, kann nicht einmal mehr Angriffsbefehle ausführen. ** : Dies ist eine Kombination aus Festwurzeln und Entwaffnen. ** : Dies ist eine Kombination aus Verstummung und Entwaffnen. * : Eine Einheit, die geerdet wurde, kann keine Mobilitätsfähigkeiten einsetzen. * : Eine Einheit, die festgewurzelt wurde, kann sich für die Dauer nicht bewegen. * : Eine Einheit, die sich in der Luft befindet, kann sich solange weder bewegen, angreifen noch Fähigkeiten verwenden. ** Seitwärtsstoß: Eine Kategorie der Luftbefindlichkeit, bei der das Ziel senkrecht zum Verursacher weggestoßen wird. ** Wegstoßen: Eine Kategorie der Luftbefindlichkeit, bei der das Ziel linear vom Verursacher weggestoßen wird. ** Hochwerfen: Eine Kategorie der Luftbefindlichkeit, bei der das Ziel am Ausführungsort hoch in die Luft geworfen wird. ** Heranziehen: Eine Kategorie der Luftbefindlichkeit, bei der das Ziel linear zum Verursacher herangezogen wird. * : Eine Einheit, deren Sicht beeinträchtigt ist, kann keine Verbündeten mehr und nur noch 900 Einheiten weit sehen. * : Eine Einheit, die sich in Stase befindet, ist währenddessen unverwundbar und unanvisierbar, kann aber keine Aktionen ausführen. Die Dauer lässt sich nicht reduzieren. * : Eine Einheit, die unterdrückt ist, kann für die Dauer des Effekts nicht ihre Bewegung kontrollieren, angreifen, Fähigkeiten einsetzen oder Zauber aktivieren (eingeschlossen ). Auch die Dauer lässt sich nicht reduzieren. * : Eine Einheit, die verlangsamt ist, hat für die Dauer verlangsamtes Lauftempo oder Angriffstempo. * : Eine Einheit, die verstumt ist, kann für die Dauer keine Fähigkeiten wirken oder Gegenstände aktivieren. |-| Konterübersicht= Kategorisierung Um einfacher zwischen den verschiedenen Massenkontrolleffekten unterscheiden zu können, werden sie in mehrere Gruppen aufgeteilt. Die grobe Unterscheidung erfolgt meist nur zwischen harten und sanften bzw.weichen Massenkontrolleffekten, die oft mit dem englischen Äquivalent Soft CC und Hard CC umschrieben werden. Tatsächlich ist aber eine Aufteilung in 4 Kategorien möglich, die jeweils dann in diese 2 Kategorien unterteilt werden: #'Kontrollverlust' ##''Hart:'' Totaler Kontrollverlust über den Champion ##''Sanft:'' Partieller Kontrollverlust über den Champion #'Kanalisierungsabbruch' ##''Hart:'' Abbruch aller Kanalisierungen eines Champions ##''Sanft:'' Kein Abbruch einer Kanalisierung eines Champions #'Bewegungseinschränkung' ##''Hart:'' Alle Formen der Bewegung werden unterbunden. ##''Sanft:'' Die Bewegung eines Champions wird nicht unterbunden. #'Beeinträchtigungsart' ##''Bewegung:'' Der Massenkontrolleffekt beeinträchtigt die Fähigkeit zur Bewegung. ##''Aktion:'' Der Massenkontrolleffekt beeinträchtigt die Ausführung von Fähigkeiten oder normalen Angriffen. Hinweis: Das Symbol '' ''kennzeichnet ein Zutreffen der Spaltenbeschriftung, wohingegen dieses Symbol '' ''es verneint. Kontern von Massenkontrolle Massenkontrolle kann auf vielen verschiedenen Wegen entgegen gewirkt werden. Immunität :Einheit, die gegenüber Massenkontrolle immun sind negieren jeden gegen sie gerichteten Versuch der Anwendung. Dies bedeutet jedoch nicht zwangsläufig, dass das nun immune Ziel auch von bereits wirkenden Massenkontrolleffekten befreit wird. :Alle Formen der Massenkontrolle können durch Immunität verhindert werden. Im Folgenden werden solche Fähigkeiten gelistet, für weitere Informationen besuche die jeweilige Informationsseite: : * * * * * * * * * }} :Zauberschilder können als Pseudoimmunität betrachtet werden, da sie eine Massenkontrolleffekte auslösende Fähigkeit blockieren. Fähigkeiten ohne Interaktion mit Zuaberschildern, wie , widersprechen jedoch dieser Regel. Aufschub :Ähnlich der Immunität, negieren Fähigkeiten die aufschieben sämtliche Massenkontrolle während die Fähigkeit aktiv ist. Ist die Dauer des Massenkontrolleffekts jedoch länger als die Ausführdauer der Fähigkeit, so wirkt der Massenkontrolleffekt noch seine verbleibende Zeit nach Abschluss der Fähigkeit. Im Folgenden werden solche Fähigkeiten gelistet, für weitere Informationen besuche die jeweilige Informationsseite: * * * * * }} Entfernung :Die meisten Massenkontrolleffekte können entfernt werden, nachdem sie angewendet wurden. Bis auf können alle entsprechenden Fähigkeiten und Gegenstände aktiviert werden, obwohl der Anwender unter Massenkontrolle leidet, die normalerweise eine solche Verwendung verhindert. : kann nicht entfernt werden. kann nur entfernt werden, wenn aus der Flächenfähigkeit heraus gelaufen wird. kann nur mit dem Effekt 20px|border entfernt werden. Aktive kann indirekt entfernt werden, indem man 20px|border aktiviert und danach einen Sprint oder eine Sofortteleportation ausführt. Im Folgenden werden Entfernungsmöglichkeiten gelistet, für weitere Informationen ihrer Wirkungsweise besuche die jeweiligen Informationsseiten: * * * * * * * * 20px|border 20px|border * }} Verringerung :Verringerung von Massenkontrolleffekten, senkt die Dauer der Wirkungszeit des Massenkontrolleffektes um einen gewissen prozentualen Wert. Dieser Effekt skaliert multiplikativ mit gleichartigen und kann daher nicht 100 % erreichen. Häufig wird der Begriff Zähigkeit verwendet, der aber eigentlich nur den Effekt 20px|border beschreibt. Es wird die Dauer aller Massenkontrolleffekte verringert, außer , und wie oder . * * 20px|border|link=Merkurs Schuhe 20px|border|link=Mondstaub-Zauberklinge * * * }} Effektivitätssenkung :Dieser Art der Senkung betrifft nur Massenkontrolleffekte. Denn hierbei wird die Effektivität der Verlangsamung prozentual gesenkt. Dieser Effekt skaliert multiplikativ mit gleichartigen, interagiert aber nicht mit der normalen Verringerung, welche die Dauer des Massenkontrolleffetes senkt. Aktuell sind dies die einzigen Beispiele: * * * Selbstbeeinflussung Die folgenden Effekte können mit Massenkontrolle verglichen werden, jedoch wird der Effekt freiwillig herbeigeführt und beeinflusst den Ausführer anstatt das Ziel. Diese Effekte können nicht von Läuterungsmechanismen entfernt werden, ignorieren Massenkontrollimmunität und -verringerung, mit Ausnahme von Selbstverlangsamungen, die durch Effektivitätssenkung beeinflusst werden. * Selbstrückstoß: Ein Champion, welcher sich selbst zurück stößt, zählt nicht als , kann temporär nicht angreifen oder Bewegungsbefehle erteilen, aber noch teilweise Beschwörerzauber einsetzten: ** ** ** ** * Selbstverstummung: Ein Champion, welcher sich selbst , kann temporär keine Fähigkeiten ausführen erteilen, aber noch normal angreifen und teilweise Beschwörerzauber einsetzten: ** * Selbstverlangsamung: Ein Champion, welcher sich selbst , ist ansonsten uneingeschränkt, hat aber verlangsamtes Lauftempo: ** ** (gegen einen gegnerischen Champion) * Selbstbetäubung: ' Ein Champion, welcher sich selbst , kann sich weder bewegen, normal angreifen, noch Fähigkeiten ausführen. ** (nur bei Kollision mit Terrain) Ausführzeit und Kanalisierung The casting (sometimes "charging") of an ability cannot be cancelled by the player or an enemy except by death. Forced actions (such as taunt) will have no effect for the duration of the cast, and using airborne effects to move the player will not affect the trajectory of the skill - which will start from the point of cast, not from the player's current location. Summoner spells and most items can still be activated while casting. The channelling of an ability, by contrast, ''can be cancelled by hard CC, and will also automatically cancel should the champion attempt to perform another action (such as movement, casting another ability or attacking) - there do exist exceptions to this rule, such as cast while channelling , but these are usually specific coding allowances and not standard behaviour. Summoner spells and most items can typically be activated mid-channel without disrupting it. Channelling and casting animations are generally not considered forms of crowd control, however disruptive they may be. There do exist several notable exceptions, however: * '''Channelled Self-Slow: These abilities will slow the caster for the duration of the channel. In all cases the champion may freely move while channelling but may not issue attack commands. ** ** ** ** * Channelled Self-Root: These abilities will remove the caster's ability to control their movement and issue movement commands (included forced actions, such as fear). ** ** ** (for the first 1 second of the duration) ** * Channelled Self-Stun: The following abilities have channels that the user cannot voluntarily interrupt (contrary to most channels which will be interrupted if any attempt is made to move, attack, or use another ability). This is effectively comparable to a stun. ** ** ** ** (for the first seconds of the duration) ** ** ** ** ** Trivia * zwingt die getroffenen Ziele zu tanzen. *Je nach Auslegung besitzen und pro Chapion die meisten Massenkontrolleffekte im Spiel und sogar die meisten verschiedenen Formen. *Die maximale Massenkontrollreduktion im Spiel kann nur mit erreicht werden. Dafür muss sie Stufe 16 erreicht haben, sein, besitzen, die Meisterschaft mit 5 investierten Punkten nutzen und ein konsumiert haben. Dies resultiert in einer Verringerung der Dauer betroffener Massenkontrolleffekte um ~ 75,14 %. Für 3 Sekunden kann mit Hilfe von ein Wert von ~ 91,3 % erreicht werden, im Spielmodus Ultra Rapid Fire sogar ~ 93,47 %. * , , , , , , , und sind die einzigen Champions, die Fähigkeiten aktivieren können, selbst wenn dies durch Massenkontrolle eigentlich unterbunden wird. Von diesen können , und sogar den Massenkontrolleffekt zeitgleich entfernen. *Die Champions , , , , , , und haben keine Form der Massenkontrolle in ihren Fähigkeiten. Referenzen en:Crowd Control es:Control de masas pl:Efekty kontroli tłumu ru:Эффекты контроля zh:群体控制 Kategorie:Spielelemente